


My Angel of the Lord

by Vardek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fangirls, Humor, Internet, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В процессе обучения вебсерфингу Кастиэль находит целый сайт, посвященный парингу Дин/Кастиэль. Ангел в недоумении и пытается разобраться в происходящем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel of the Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на "Misha Collins Birthday Tribute"  
> Заявка от Джин_Винчестер: Дин/Кас... Кастиэль и интернет  
> От автора: Сообщество в ЛЖ и все ники придуманы автором, если они и существуют в реале, то автор об этом не знает и просит прощения у их владельцев. Но за придуманными никами стоят вполне реальные ники и люди на Дневниках, разрешение на использование которых получено. Ну и прошу прощения за мои корявые попытки теории и прошу не разводить на этот счет полемику в комментах. Я просто попыталась смоделировать среднестатистическую дискуссию в нашем фандоме.

В постоянном присутствии Кастиэля рядом было много положительных сторон.  
Для Сэма он превратился в неисчерпаемый источник знаний о сверхъестественном, и, пожалуй, не было в природе такой твари, по которой ангел не мог моментально выдать подробнейшую информацию.  
Для Бобби тот факт, что теперь на особо сложных охотах братьев сопровождал самый настоящий ангел Божий, здорово успокаивал нервы, а также существенно снижал риск сердечно-сосудистых заболеваний по причине хронического стресса.  
Для Дина... тот пока не до конца определился со своей позицией по отношению к Кастиэлю. С одной стороны, он был бесконечно рад, что ангел выжил в переделке с архангелом, выжил и вернулся к нему целым и невредимым, хотя и с несколько урезанными способностями. С другой... он не знал, что ему делать с теми жаркими волнами, проходящими по его телу, когда Кастиэль в своей излюбленной манере неожиданно оказывался совсем рядом; не знал, как унять бешеный стук сердца, отзывающегося на самое легкое прикосновение; не знал, как выбросить из своих мыслей одного настырного, холодного и в то же время удивительно эмоционального пернатого ублюдка, который раз за разом будто насквозь сверлил его пронзительным взглядом ясных синих глаз.  
Кастиэль смотрел на Дина так, словно все чувства молодого человека ему уже давно известны, и лишь равнодушие ангела к таким земным вещам не довело еще дело до выяснения отношений на публике, которую представляли Сэм и Бобби. И, черт с ним, с тем, что Дин уже какое-то время назад понял, наистерился и смирился с тем, что ему нравился этот ангел, обитающий в теле изящного, тонкокостного, темноволосого, синеглазого мужчины с точеными чертами лица.  
Нравился так, что порой дышать становилось трудно от того, насколько сильным и многогранным было чувство, разрывающее сердце и душу Дина. Но получить отказ, пусть и в мягкой форме, на глазах брата и человека, заменившего ему отца..? Пройти не только через унижение, когда его чувства будут отвергнуты, но и через публичный позор? Нет, такое снилось Дину только в самых страшных кошмарах. И это не было простым оборотом речи.  
Такие сны снились ему в последнее время с пугающей регулярностью, и каждый раз он просыпался, обливаясь холодным потом, а потом долго лежал без сна, уставившись в потолок, мечтая о несбыточном и страшась того, что когда-нибудь его страхи могут обернуться реальностью.  
Дин считал, что он был более менее в безопасности, пока Кастиэль оставался полноценным воином Божьим, отстраненным, сосредоточенным только на своей миссии, интересующимся только тем, что непосредственно касалось печатей, плана Лилит и угрозы возвращения Люцифера. Но в последнее время молодой человек все отчетливее ощущал, что почва под его ногами становится все более зыбкой, потому что Кастиэль, который теперь вынужден был проводить все свое время среди людей и получивший неожиданно массу свободного времени, если сравнивать с его былой обычной загруженностью, стал все настойчивее и активнее интересоваться окружающим его миром, людьми, их привычками, традициями и поведением.  
Если раньше все эти вещи просто не интересовали ангела, то теперь он с головой углубился в изучение человечества, и Дин с трепетом ожидал того дня, когда Кастиэль настолько разберется в способах, которыми люди выражают свои эмоции, что придет к своему подопечному, чтобы задать пару щекотливых вопросов, на которые Дин уж точно не сможет ответить не кривя душой, а ложь ангел распознает мгновенно. Пока же Кастиэль очень успешно доводил до тихого нервного срыва всех троих охотников, по очереди или вместе взятых, своими бесконечными "почему", "зачем" и "как".  
Это утро, на первый взгляд, ничем не отличалось от других. Ну, может, Сэм казался вздрюченным немного более обыкновенного, может, Бобби после вчерашних обильных возлияний встал не совсем с той ноги, может... Но в целом все было как всегда. И материализовавшийся посреди гостиной после одной из своих, ставших уже привычными, отлучек Кастиэль тоже не являлся чем-то уж очень необычным. Как всегда, после обмена новостями, Кастиэль окинул комнату хищным взглядом, чтобы определить, кому на этот раз не повезет отвечать на накопившиеся у него вопросы. Первым не повезло Бобби. Однако, старый охотник был стрелянным воробьем, а, может, просто голова болела сильнее обычного, и уже через пятнадцать минут ему удалось улизнуть, сославшись на то, что Апокалипсис Апокалипсисом, а бизнес остается бизнесом, и у него клиент должен с минуты на минуты приехать.  
Оценивающе посмотрев на парней, Кастиэль первым делом встретился глазами с Дином, но почему-то смутился и отвел взгляд, а парень незаметно облегченно выдохнул. Сэму же досталось по полной программе: то есть ему одному предстояло стать своеобразной энциклопедией всего земного для одного не в меру любопытного ангела. Дин тоже вышел из комнаты, решив воспользоваться моментом и принять, наконец, нормальный продолжительный душ, благо как раз уже должно было накопиться достаточно горячей воды после утренних плесканий Сэма.  
Винчестер-старший уже вышел из душа, оделся и сушил короткие волосы полотенцем, когда в их общую с Сэмом комнату ворвался младшенький, окинул брата безумным взглядом, скорчил зверскую рожу и сделал странный жест, будто душит кого-то невидимого. Дин на это только вопросительно приподнял брови и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Он меня достал! - трагическим шепотом выдал Сэм, к которому постепенно возвращалась способность нормально разговаривать. - Это не ангел, а стихийное бедствие, Дин! Ну почему так несправедливо получается: ангел твой, а мучиться с ним в итоге мне?  
\- С чего это он мой? - достаточно убедительно вылупился на него Дин. - Да и ты прекрасно знаешь, Сэмми, что из меня учитель никакой. То ли дело ты: и язык прекрасно подвешен, и объясняешь так, что и ребенок поймет, и знаешь намного больше, чем я со своим порно-эротическим образованием. Прямо Википедия ходячая.  
\- Ладно тебе, Дин, - смутился Сэм, хотя было видно, насколько по душе пришлась ему эта грубоватая лесть брата. - Все равно он твой ангел, и мы с Бобби это прекрасно знаем. Хотя... погоди, что ты только что сказал?  
\- Про порно-эроти..?  
\- Нет, после... - Сэм нахмурился и тут же просиял. - Википедия, говоришь?  
\- Ну... - неуверенно кивнул Дин, видя, что младшенького осенила какая-то идея.  
\- Дин, - проникновенно заглянул ему в глаза брат, - официально заявляю, что ты гений! Это же так просто! Википедия!  
\- И? - насторожился старший Винчестер. - Не посадишь же ты Кастиэля за свой компьютер?  
\- За свой не посажу, - хитро захихикал Сэм. - А вот за твой - с превеликим удовольствием. Все равно ты им почти не пользуешься. А так хоть какая-то польза будет. И как мы раньше до этого не додумались?! Это же так охренительно просто!  
И радостно хлопнув дверью, этот лось умчался приобщать Кастиэля к радостям интернета.  
Несколько секунд Дин тупо смотрел на закрытую дверь, а потом опомнился. Это же его ангел! Только его и ничей больше! И... и... и нужно обязательно проследить, чему там его учит Сэм, пока наивный обитатель Небес не наткнулся на всевозможные подводные камни, раскиданные тут и там во всемирной Сети.  
Швырнув ставшее ненужным полотенце на стул, Дин вышел из комнаты. Кастиэль уже сидел за столом, примерно сложив руки на коленях, и сосредоточенно внимал нависшему над ним Сэму, который ласковым и проникновенным голосом, словно он разговаривал с умственно отсталым или маленьким ребенком, рассказывал ангелу, как обращаться с ноутбуком Дина. На лице Кастиэля отражался живейший интерес вкупе с полным вниманием.  
\- Вот, смотри, это означает, что компьютер загрузился, - вещал между тем Сэм, на секунду отрывая взгляд от монитора и улыбаясь вошедшему в гостиную брату. - Теперь осторожно кладешь правую руку на мышь... что значит, ты не видишь мышь? А... Я не о живой мыши... Кстати, увидишь где-нибудь в доме настоящую мышь, скажи Бобби. Он с ними ведет священную войну с попеременным успехом. Так вот, "мышью" называется эта небольшая штука. Ага, молодец. Ладонь у тебя правильно лежит, теперь поводи мышью по столу... Медленно и аккуратно. Я сказал медленно, Кас. Вот, так намного лучше...  
Дин тихонько выдвинул стул и сел слева от Кастиэля, тоже заглядывая в монитор и приготовившись внимательно слушать, чтобы младшенький не надавал ангелу каких-нибудь "полезных" советов, после которых получившего культурный шок пернатого придется откачивать всем миром.  
К исходу часа оба, и учитель, и ученик, были очень довольны собой и друг другом, а Дин испытал очередной укол ревности, глядя на то, какими восторженно-счастливыми глазами Кастиэль смотрит на его брата-всезнайку. Но была и гордость за то, как быстро его ангел научился вещам, на которые у многих людей уходили долгие дни и сотни баксов, потраченные на компьютерные курсы для чайников. Сейчас ангел уже вполне осмысленно мог пользоваться Гугглом, знал такие сайты, как Википедия и Answers.com, мог прочитать последние новости на CNN.com и BBC.co.uk. Кроме того, Сэм в порыве альтруизма зарегистрировал Кастиэлю почтовый ящик на Gmail и рассказал, что такое блоги, для чего они существуют и в чем их общий смысл.  
На этом лекцию пришлось прервать, потому что в гостиной появился Бобби, который молча ткнул Дину под нос распечатку с очередным делом и посоветовал выехать как можно скорее. Кастиэль поднялся было, чтобы присоединиться к Винчестерам, но братья хором заверили ангела, что дело плевое и в его присутствии нет особой необходимости. Случай действительно походил на достаточно рутинное избавление от беспокойного духа, а ангел бросал такие жадные взгляды в сторону ноутбука, что было ясно, к чему у него больше всего лежит душа в данный момент.

<<<>>>

Оставшись в одиночестве (Бобби отправился вместе с парнями, чтобы немного размяться), Кастиэль задумчиво посмотрел на экран компьютера. Рядом с Сэмом все казалось простым и понятным, он даже начал делать успехи, как ему самому казалось. Но сейчас, когда поблизости не было никого, у кого можно было бы спросить совета, ангелу стало немного не по себе. Однако, источник неисчерпаемых знаний о человечестве манил его с такой всепоглощающей силой, что, отбросив в сторону нерешительность, Кастиэль мысленно обратился к Отцу с просьбой о помощи, решительно открыл окно веб-браузeрa и вбил в строку поисковика свой первый запрос: "религия, вера, ангелы". Ему было интересно узнать, что думает о вере в Отца Небесного большинство людей.  
Спустя три часа Кастиэль оторвал усталый взгляд от экрана и нахмурился. То, что он прочитал, здорово его огорчило. Люди верили в самые невероятные вещи, и на земле существовала масса религий, только некоторые из которых имели в своих корнях веру в Истинного Отца. Самое ужасное, что верующих людей становилось все меньше и меньше, были даже такие, которые вообще не верили ни в Бога, ни в ангелов, ни в Рай, ни в Ад, их называли атеистами.  
Ангел узнал о множестве ветвей в хриастианстве, о мусульманстве, которое тоже не было единым, об иудаизме, буддизме, кришнаитстве и еще десятках других религий и культов. С внутренним содроганием, отвращением и вполне понятным возмущением он узнал, какие у людей сложились представления об ангелах. И теперь вполне осознавал, в чем была причина непонимания, возникшего между ним и Дином в самом начале их знакомства.  
Всю эту информацию еще нужно было тщательно взвесить, обдумать и, возможно, поделиться с теми ангелами, которые все еще, несмотря на запрет, поддерживали с ним контакт. Кастиэль задумчиво нахмурился: в сложившейся ситуации вялотекущей войны любые знания могли быть полезными как людям, так и ангелам.  
В конце концов и те, и другие страдали от недостатка знаний, что не могло не сказаться на отношении ангелов к людям и наоборот. В то же время, это могло оказаться и опасным знанием, способным заставить достаточно доброжелательно настроенных по отношению к человечеству ангелов пересмотреть свои взгляды и отвернуться о людей.  
Между тем, находясь в глубокой задумчивости, Кастиэль бессознательно напечатал "Дин Винчестер" и автоматически нажал ввод. Количество ссылок, появившихся на экране, моментально вернуло его мысли к реальности, и ангел в полнейшем потрясении уставился на экран.  
Первой ссылкой, на которую он нажал, была страница Википедии. Кастиэль удивился тому, как такое было возможно, что столько людей знают о Дине еще до того, как Евангелие Чака стало новым Заветом будущих поколений, но вовремя вспомнил о том, что у книг Чака было множество поклонников и, вполне возможно, именно их усилиями и возникли все эти, исчисляющиеся тысячами, отрывки знаний о Дине Винчестере. Однако, по мере чтения различных сайтов ангел натыкался на все большие и большие несоответствия.  
Во-прервых, интернет был просто наводнен многочисленными фотографиями Дина. Порой подписи под фотографиями не соответствовали его имени - в половине из случаев Кастиэль находил одно и то же имя "Дженсен Экклз", но ангел списал это на очередную несуществующую личность, которой настоящий Дин пользовался в ходе своей деятельности, как охотник.  
Во-вторых, к его удивлению, "Сверхъестественное" почему-то называли телевизионным сериалом, а не серией книг.  
В-третьих, тут и там ему на глаза попадались новые и новые пророчества о том, чему еще только суждено было свершиться, и о чем мог знать лишь Отец и пророк Чак. Но, судя по обилию этих пророчеств, которые почему-то все называли "спойлерами", пророков среди людей было гораздо больше.  
В общем, к тому моменту, когда окончательно запутавшийся и абсолютно переставший что-либо понимать ангел, добрался до неприметной ссылки, гласящей "My Angel of the Lord", он окончательно и бесповоротно оказался затянут в загадочный и пока необъяснимый мир интернет-пророков, фанатов и фанатских дискуссий.  
Сайт размещался на Livejournal.com, про который ему рассказывал Сэм, сопровождая лекцию о блогах реальными примерами, и, судя по количеству подписанных на него людей, процветал. Быстро промотав неинтересные ему темы, Кастиэль наткнулся на достаточно горячее обсуждение под темой "Дин и Кастиэль" и углубился в чтение. Уже спустя каких-то десять минут у него возникло жгучее желание высказать свое мнение по поводу некоторых, задевших его, рассуждений фанатов. Какое-то время покопавшись на сайте, ему удалось зарегистрироваться под именем "curious_Cas" (он втайне был горд этой своей маленькой, но абсолютно самостоятельной победой) и вступить в заинтересовавшее его сообщество.  
Дискуссия, мимо которой не смог пройти ангел, была таковой.

 _missis_huggins пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 11:38:00  
Меня просто не перестает поражать тот факт, что и Дин, и Кастиэль упорно продолжают ходить вокруг друг друга кругами и в упор не видят, в какую сторону уже давно развиваются их отношения. Это уже настолько избирательная слепота и глухота, что просто хочется уже схватить этих двоих за шкирку и запереть в одной комнате. И не выпускать до тех пор, пока они уже не придут к каким-то однозначным (вполне понятным всем динокастиэлевцам) выводам. Количество юста на экране под густым соусом дженового шоу уже зашкаливает настолько, что еще немного, и наш ОТП станет каноном, невзирая на все усилия Великого и Ужасного удержаться в рамках средней аудитории._

 _Ronina пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 11:45:00  
ППКС! Юст с экрана прямо-таки сверкает и переливается всеми цветами радуги. Еще чуть-чуть и даже неосведомленному (живущему в танке со стенами толщиной в метр) зрителю станет ясно, что за такими переглядками и трогательными эмоциональными, буквально на надрыве, беседами должно последовать вполне ожидаемое продолжение: свидание и долгожданная НЦа. Потому что если Великий и Ужасный так будет жечь и дальше в их сценах, то его убьют нафик за слив перинга._

 _april_willow пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 11:50:00  
*Задумчиво рассматривает капсы из 4х22* Люди, я вас обожаю! Вот все то самое, что давно вертится в моей голове по поводу неизбежного финала этих отношений. Если, конечно, Великий и Ужасный не надумает обломать нас по полной программе и прибьет пернатого в конце 5-го сезона (хлюп). Вот тогда я буду готова вырыть заныканный еще моим дедушкой томaгавк и выйти на тропу войны._

 _RaSTudytTya пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 11:52:00  
Да, НЦ - это наше все. Только увидеть этот перинг на экране, по-моему, вот просто рассуждая здраво, нереально. Хотя, надежда умирает последней. Пойду читать фикшн и свуниться._

 _Terrek_Mislow пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 11:53:00  
Великий и Ужасный нам, конечно, ни за что не покажет того, что мы все так ждем, но на то и есть фикрайтеры, чтобы, хе-хе, "сказку сделать былью". А Дин, да... Я уже не знаю, что нужно сделать Кастиэлю, чтобы до него дошло наконец! Кастиэль - ладно, он ангел, имеет право не быть в курсе всех человеческих заморочек. Но Дин-то!!! *ушла писать фикшн и свуниться*_

 _rosmarinus пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 11:55:00  
Всем ППКС! Оба хороши, если уж по хорошему. Один просто сам напрашивается на вполне понятную трактовку своих долгих взглядов, второй уже даже не видит в них что-то ненормальное. А постоянное вторжение в личное пространство? Это же просто песня! Да зуб даю, что, если бы Кастиэль выбрал себе вессель женского пола, то наш ОТП уже давно бы сиял неубиваемым каноном, тем самым, который не вырубишь и топором._

 _missis_huggins пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 12:01:00  
Quote rosmarinus: “если бы Кастиэль выбрал себе вессель женского пола”  
Изыди, исчадие ада! ))))) Никаких женских весселей! К тому же на настоящий момент Дину уже, ИМХО, давно по барабану, по лепесину и мандарину, есть у касова весселя член или нет. )))  _

Дочитав до конца дискуссии, которая, судя по дате и времени появления комментариев, была сейчас очень актуальной, Кастиэль озадаченно откинулся на спинку стула. Ему было многое непонятно в разговора этих людей. Взять хотя бы это сокращение "ОТП". Что это такое, ангел даже предположить не мог, но, судя по всему, участники дискуссии были с ним хорошо знакомы. Или постоянное упоминание некоего "Великого и Ужасного". Они его вроде бы и побаивались, но в то же время достаточно свободно посмеивались над ним. Впрочем, Кастиэль был не первый день знаком с Дином, и такое поведение перед лицом опасности было очень присуще охотнику. Вполне возможно, это была общая черта людей. К тому же фанаты, участвующие в дискуссии, похоже, достаточно хорошо изучили характер Дина и были достаточно уверены в своих суждениях.  
Кастиэль решил, что вполне может задать им несколько вопросов. "Ведь хорошее знание своего подопечного является частью обязанностей ангела", - успокаивал он себя. Эти же люди постоянно намекают на какие-то факты о Дине, которые он, Кастиэль, не замечал или не придавал им должного внимания. Ему обязательно нужно было выяснить, что же, по мнению этой группы фанатов, он упустил из вида, строя отношения с Дином Винчестером. Ангел колебался всего несколько секунд, прежде чем начал печатать свой первый пост в сообществе.

 _curious_Cas пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 12:07:00  
Здравствуйте.  
Ваша дискуссия показалась мне интересной и не лишенной некоторого смысла, однако хотелось бы уточнить некоторые моменты. Дин, которого я знаю - прекрасный человек. Он искренне служит человечеству и когда-нибудь выполнит миссию, возложенную на него Отцом. Его сердце отдано его делу и призванию, он превосходный охотник и, если и позволяет себе иногда... хорошо, достаточно часто, расслабиться (как он сам это называет) в баре или познакомиться с девушкой, то это никогда не становится для него главным, не затмевает его великую цель и предназначение.  
Что же до отношений между ангелом Кастиэлем и Дином Винчестером, то это сакраментальная связь между подопечным и приставленным к нему воином Господа. Вполне естественно, что после того, как они провели вместе достаточное время, их искренняя симпатия друг к другу (по крайней мере, в той части, которая касается вышеупомянутого ангела, я могу быть уверен) переросла в дружбу (как мне хотелось бы верить и со стороны Дина).  
Я не вполне знаком с принятой вами терминологией, поэтому не могли бы вы пояснить такие, часто употребляемые вами слова, как "канон", "юст", "ОТП" и кто такой "Великий и Ужасный". А также, что такое сезон и почему он 5-й.  
С уважением,  
curious_Cas_

 _danuzzi пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 12:08:00  
тихо ржеть  люди, нашего полку прибыло  ну что, кому не в лом провести курс молодого бойца для Cas?  
у меня пока объяснялку заклинило, потому что паццталом_

 _missis_huggins пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 12:10:00  
Привет, Cas!  
Как модератор сообщества, приветствую тебя на сайте "My Angel of the Lord", посвященном пейрингу Дин/Кастиэль. Не обижайся на веселье, у нас редко появляются настолько незнакомые с фандомной жизнью новички, что приходится объяснять все на пальцах. Но, раз уж ты все же пришел к нам (кстати, серьезно, ты парень???  ), то располагайся, надеюсь, тебе у нас понравится, а я, как сказала дорогая danuzzi, проведу "краткий курс молодого бойца".  
Сезон.  
Ну, тут ты даже меня удивил, хотя мне всякие отжиги попадаются в сети. Сезон - это 22 серии сериала "Сверхъестественное", который мы все смотрим. Сезон начинается обычно в сентябре и заканчивается в мае. А потом наступает страшный зверь хиатус или межсезонье. Это то время, когда новых эпизодов сериала еще нет, либо они только задумываются Великим и Ужасным (который Эрик Крипке, создатель сериала про братьев Винчестеров, но его имя проклято, поэтому мы им не пользуемся  ). Сейчас мы все активно ждем премьеры 5-го сезона и считаем дни до его наступления.  
Канон.  
Это просто. Все, что нам показали в сериале - это канон. Все остальное, что ты мог прочитать в фанфиках или в дискуссиях, называется фаноном, то есть фанатской фантазией. К примеру, если кто-то начнет яро уверять, что братья Винчестеры ездят по стране на розовых велосипедах, а не на родной Импале - это фанон.  
ОТП и ЮСТ.  
А это вообще-то причина, по которой мы здесь все и собрались такой теплой компанией.  Наш ОТП (one true paring) - Dean/Castiel, что означает, что мы свято верим, что эта совершенно крышесносная парочка должна быть вместе. А ЮСТ - это то, что случается, когда люди долго скрывают друг от друга свои истинные чувства, но, зато, когда правда всплывает на поверхность... ух, фейерверк эмоций и прочувствованная НЦа. Сразу поясняю, НЦа - это наивысшая цель любого слешера (с) RaSTudytTya, или постельная сцена. И чем горячее, тем лучше.  
Если все вышеперечисленное тебя еще не испугало, то еще раз: добро пожаловать!  
Кстати, а ты, часом, фики не пишешь? Мы всегда рады новому фикрайтеру. Будут вопросы, обращайся, поможем, чем сможем._

 _Ronina пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 12:15:00  
To missis_huggins  
Вау, солнце. Ну ты и расписалась! Респект и уважуха просто._

 _To Curious_Cas  
Привет, Cas ) велком.  
Да и расслабься ты, здесь все свои и общаемся без взаимных расшаркиваний._

Прочитав ответные послания фанаток, Кастиэль еще пару минут тупо смотрел на экран. В этом мире он очень многое мог понять, многое в своей долгой жизни повидал, и мало, что могло его удивить или вывести из равновесия. И все же этим человеческим девушкам на такую, воистину практически невозможную задачу потребовалось пятнадцать минут.  
Если он все правильно понял из объяснений missis_huggins, все эти люди искренне верили в то, что его отношения с Дином Винчестером не ограничиваются дружескими. А идут дальше. Намного дальше. Ангел Божий был потрясен. Не то, чтобы его настолько взволновала сама вероятность отношений между двумя представителями одного пола - он был выше этого, - но Дин!  
Дин, ради которого он спустился в самые глубины Ада, ради которого пошел на прямое неповиновение, восстал против Захарии и плана Небес, потерял все, что когда-либо было ему дорого, и оказался изгнан на землю и приговорен к уничтожению... Дин бы никогда даже не посмотрел на него с чем-то иным во взгляде, кроме признательности и дружеской поддержки. Кто угодно, только не Дин Винчестер, которого Кастиэль уже успел достаточно хорошо изучить.  
Лишь иногда, вдалеке от пронзительного взгляда зеленых глаз охотника, когда Кастиэль оказывался наедине с самим собой, ангел мог бы признаться себе, что был бы совершенно не против, если бы Дин ответил на все те чувства, которые он втайне испытывал к охотнику.  
Кастиэль не сразу распознал в себе любовь. Для этого понадобилось много времени, разговоров со старшим Винчестером, попыток заглянуть в такую завораживающую и, несмотря на все испытания, по-прежнему чистую, сияющую ярким ровным светом душу Дина.  
И с каждым днем, с каждой встречей, с каждым взглядом на своего подопечного Кастиэль все сильнее ощущал, как его омывает новое и совершенно незнакомое чувство, которое толкает его на безрассудные поступки, поднимает из глубин его бессмертной души волну какой-то неправдоподобной нежности и потребности защитить этого человека. Одного из многих, встреченных ангелом за тысячелетия существования, и единственного, ради которого Кастиэль был готов умереть без приказа, по собственной воле пожертвовать собой.  
И сейчас, читая записи этого сообщества людей, которые искренне верили в возможность того, что Дин и Кастиэль могли бы быть вместе, ангел испытывал обиду. Обиду на то, что этого никогда не будет; на то, что эти люди так спокойно и даже весело обсуждали чувство, которое выворачивало его душу на изнанку, горело в его сердце и сводило с ума. Чувство, которое было недосягаемым, сокровенным и неприкосновенным.  
Кастиэль закрыл окно веб-браузера, выключил компьютер и встал из-за стола. Минуты, потраченные на чтение сказок о самом себе, сейчас показались ему бесполезной тратой времени. И... ангел просто не хотел обманывать самого себя. Это было бы жестокой игрой с собой и своими чувствами.  
Он отошел к окну и долго смотрел на пробегающие по небу обрывки облаков. Они не напоминали ему о Небесах. Человеческая фантазия скудна и скупа для того, чтобы представить себе истинное великолепие Небес, их холодную, спокойную красоту. Но ему просто нравилось смотреть на небо. Оно тоже было одним из творений его Отца.  
В то же время Кастиэль не зря выбрал себе ник "curious_Cas", он действительно был очень любопытным ангелом. И чем дольше он стоял у окна, тем сильнее его тянуло вернуться к компьютеру и узнать, почему же такое количество людей, которое было подписано на сообщество "My Angel of the Lord", так истово верило в возможность того, что он мог быть с Дином не только в качестве друга, но и в качестве... любимого? Любящего. Того, кому хотя бы позволено любить Дина Винчестера открыто, а не только в самых потаенных мечтах.  
И он вернулся.  
Сел за стол.  
Включил компьютер.  
Открыл окно веб-браузера.  
Каждое действие отточено и отстранено. Словно все внутри не сжималось от малознакомого ему чувства затаенного страха. Словно это касалось не его самого, а кого-то совсем другого. Для кого ответы на вопросы значили все на свете и еще чуть-чуть.  
И вот перед ним снова главная страница с красивым темным баннером "My Angel of the Lord", с которого на Кастиэля смотрит он сам, серьезный и, как всегда, сосредоточенный, и Дин Винчестер, в глазах которого за усмешкой прячется едва различимая нежность и тепло.  
Кастиэль уже не раз задавался вопросом, откуда эти фанаты настолько хорошо знают, как они выглядят. Он достаточно знал о телевидении и сериалах (спасибо Дину, который рассказал ему обо всех актуальных шоу в этом году) и единственное, что вызывало у него легкое удивление, это то потрясающее сходство между ними реальными и актерами, играющими их на телевидении. Впрочем, в жизни случались и еще более удивительные совпадения.  
Прежде чем начать писать ответ фанаткам, Кастиэль некоторое время собирался с мыслями. Он уже знал, что такое фанфикшн, о котором его спрашивала missis_huggins - просветился в Википедии - и был совершенно уверен, что это не входит в круг его занятий. Однако, если небольшая хитрость поможет ему свободнее общаться с этими людьми, почему бы немного и не напустить тумана? В конце концов, он никому и ничего не собирался обещать.

 _curious_Cas пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 12:45:00  
Благодарю за гостеприимство.  
Я думаю над тем, чтобы попробовать себя в фанфикшне, но мне бы не помешала некоторая помощь.  
У меня есть несколько вопросов, касающихся отношений между Дином и Кастиэлем, и я хотел бы узнать ваше мнение по ним.  
\- Вы думаете, что они могли бы стать хорошей парой?  
\- Как, по вашему мнению, Дин относится к Кастиэлю?  
Мне действительно важно услышать не только ответы, но и обоснование.  
Заранее благодарю за помощь._

Отправив короткое послание в сообщество, Кастиэль приготовился ждать столько, сколько понадобится. Он очень надеялся, что хоть кто-нибудь откликнется на его просьбу о помощи и внятно ответит, откуда же в них столько незыблемой уверенности в том, что он и Дин могут быть вместе.

 _danuzzi пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 12:51:00  
О, мы всегда рады новым фикрайтерам! Так что не стесняйся, пиши и выкладывай, чтобы мы могли приобщиться к прекрасному.  
По вопросам же...  
У меня даже нет никаких сомнений, что Дин и Кас влюблены и просто созданы друг для друга. Это был бы союз равных, уважающих друг друга партнеров. Причем при всей взрывоопасности Дина, как ты заметил из эпизодов, с Кастиэлем он редко позволяет себе вспышки темперамента. Да, их разговоры эмоциональны и насыщены сдерживаемыми чувствами, но, при всем при этом, к концу сезона Дин может и просто говорить с Касом, он делится с ним тем, о чем болит его душа, ничего не скрывая и не прикрываясь щитами. Перед ангелом он весь, как на ладони, откровенен до обнаженных нервов... Он словно ищет поддержки у того, кто за короткий промежуток времени смог стать ему другом. Как я думаю, больше, чем другом. А Кастиэль, в свою очередь, делится с Дином своими мыслями. Пусть не часто, но даже такая малость, ангел, снизошедший до простого разговора с человеком, признавшийся ему в своих сомнениях, пытающийся поддержать смертного, а не просто отдавать приказы, и к тому же прислушивающийся к мнению этого человека. Это очень показательно для того, насколько здоровой и полезной для душевного равновесия Дина является динамика их отношений.  
Если это даже еще и не любовь, то уже солидная база, на которой могут появиться и более сильные чувства._

 _Ronina пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 12:55:00  
Привет фикрайтерам! Прежде всего один неадекватный вопль: ДиноКас мой ОТП!!!  
Мне всегда казалось, что этой паре на экране просто не хватает какого-то толчка извне, чтобы они наконец-то проявили свои чувства. Вспомни, как началось общение Дина и Кастиэля. Кастиэль давил авторитетом, пусть и не очень агрессивно, если сравнивать с методами того же Уриэля, но ощутимо для того, чтобы нагнать капитального страха на Дина угрозой отправить его обратно в Ад. А Дин? Он же буквально шарахался от Кастиэля, воспринимал его в штыки, с сомнением в глазах, ожидая подвоха и подставы в любой момент. И не скажу, что он был так уж и не прав (как показал финал 4х22). Но вот дальше, после 4х03, когда они начали сближаться, узнавать друг друга...  
Мне кажется, реальный прорыв в их отношениях произошел именно в серии, в которой Дин отправился в прошлое. Кастиэль просто был рядом именно тогда, когда был нужен, когда Дину просто необходим был кто-то, чтобы он не остался совершенно один со своими воспоминаниями, с тем, что он узнал, с тем, что грядет, с тем, что он изо всех сил пытается предотвратить. И когда все попытки Дина терпят неудачу, Кастиэль сделал одну простую, как мир, вещь, показал Дину, что ему не все равно, что ангел может сопереживать человеку, разделить с ним его боль. Он просто положил руку на плечо Дина. Но это изменило все их дальнейшие отношения. Для Дина это был переломный момент. Он увидел рядом не просто холодного воина Небес, а существо, умеющее чувствовать чужое горе, пропускать его через себя, сочувствовать и сопереживать.  
И не случайно именно после этого момента, в разговоре с Сэмом Дин впервые назвал ангела коротким именем. Кас. Вроде бы ничего особенного, ну, длинное у мужика, упс, ангела имя. Или наоборот, ах, какая фамильярность! Но только не для Дина. Для него это знак принятия Кастиэля в близкий круг общения; признание того, что ангелу удалось перешагнуть порог между "мы" и "они", стать частью одного целого "мы", под которым Дин подразумевает тех, чья судьба ему уже не так уж и безразлична. Это еще не принятие в семью, но уже что-то гораздо большее, чем наблюдающий со стороны ангел Божий.  
Уф, расписалась я что-то.  
Надеюсь, это тебе поможет в написании фика ))_

 _missis_huggins пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 13:15:00  
О, девушки, да тут просто сплошные теоретики шиппинга собрались  Даже не уверена, стоит ли вставлять свои пять копеек, но все же...  
Все мы знаем, насколько знакомый нам всем Дин терпеть не может "chick flick moments". Он постоянно, на протяжении всех сезонов очень громко озвучивал свое мнение по поводу эмоциональных моментов. А что такое эмоциональные моменты? Это те ситуации, когда мы все делимся с близкими нам людьми тем, что творится в наших душах. Болью, радостью, горем, счастьем, тем, что нас тревожит, что не дает спокойно спать по ночам, да просто тем, что как-то зацепило нас, заставило переживать.  
Дин пытается убежать от этого, маска крутого чувака настолько срослась с ним, стала частью его характера, впиталась в кровь, что снимает он ее только в тех случаях, когда все, пиздец, он либо сломается, либо все же приоткроет малую часть своего я тем, кто рядом с ним.  
В разные моменты сериала это либо Сэм, либо Бобби. Но это все знакомые, близкие люди. Сэм - брат, Бобби - суррогатный отец. Все логично, и это действительно те люди, которым Дин вполне может доверить себя. Они - его семья. И этим все сказано. Круг очерчен, казалось бы, раз и навсегда. Остальным приходится иметь дело лишь с его многочисленными масками.  
И вот появляется Кастиэль. Кто он Дину? Да, по сути-то, никто. Ну вытащил его ангел из Ада. Ну и что дальше? Дальше он взвалил на плечи Дина неподъемную ношу, похлопал по плечу и оставил одного, изредка появляясь только для того, чтобы вывалить на охотника новую информацию или послать к черту на кулички защищать очередную печать. С самого первого появления ангела на экране нам ясно дают понять: Кастиэль - всего лишь исполнитель чужой воли. Ну а ему самому от этого не должно быть ни жарко, ни холодно.  
Ах да, совсем забыла, кто у нас Кастиэль? Ангел. А что такое ангел? Конечно же, проявление сверхъестественного. А что у нас говорит несуществующий, но тем не менее свято соблюдаемый, устав охотников по этому вопросу? Правильно, возьми с полки печеньку. Все сверхъестественное мы убиваем. И Дин сталкивается с дилеммой. Кас - хладнокровный ублюдок, который ему угрожает, говорит загадками, ни хрена ему не объясняет, требует полного подчинения... Как-то не вяжется с образом светлого ангела, да? Но разве можно убить ангела? Он же, по идее, должен стоять на стороне хороших парней или нет? Дин мечется между привычной заповедью и тем, что, даже не веря в Бога, он не может поднять руку на ангела. Каким бы редкостным пернатым гадом тот ни казался.  
И в то же время, не доверяя ангелу, эмоционально Дин показывает ему удивительное доверие. Все те запретные "chick flick moments"? С Кастиэлем почему-то это незыблемое правило просто отбрасывается. Дин не боится показаться слабым в глазах ангела, тот уже видел его в самый худший момент его существования. Дин не боится открыться ангелу, показать, что его тревожит, что волнует, ангел первым открыл ему кредит на доверие в той сцене на скамейке в парке. А ведь все те вещи, в которых Кастиэль признался парню, для ангела ужасны. Это прямое указание на возможность непослушания. И это мы знаем, что на тот момент Кас был так же далек от непослушания, как Уриэль - от желания поцеловать Сэма (хе-хе, сорри, не удержалась). Дину это не известно, но он, уверена, понял, что все вещи, которые ему наговорил Кастиэль, лучше не делать достоянием общественности.  
Так к чему я это все? Мысль, вернись назад, поганка такая! А, вот, поймала.  
Я веду к тому, что с Кастиэлем Дину не нужно носить маски. Даже с Сэмом он стоически пытается сохранить образ сильного старшего брата. А вот с этим конкретным ангелом он весь открыт, предельно искренен... и он не боится плакать при нем. И дело не в том, что он не считает ангела за человека или принимает его за нечто сродни бездушной машине. Как раз наоборот. Кастиэль просто и доступно показал, что он может понять Дина и никогда не осудит его слезы. Потому что они идут из сердца, из самой глубины истерзанной души Дина. И он не будет его успокаивать и говорить, что все обязательно будет хорошо и за черной полосой всегда следует белая. Он просто положит руку ему на плечо. Или посидит с ним в тишине больничной палаты, слушая, как плачет этот неимоверно сильный и волевой человек.  
Мдя, пять копеек растянулись на эссе.  Люююдиии! Заткните меня, плиз! А то меня несет _

_april_willow пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 13:25:00  
Вау! Ну ничего себе пять копеек... Всем ППКС и пара слов от себя.  
Мы забыли о самом главном компоненте любого свуна по этой паре! Их переглядки!  
Cas, понимаешь, когда два мужика, пусть один из них и ангел, а второй типа натурал до мозга костей, ТАК пронзительно смотрят друг на друга, то остается только недоумевать: это что, у нас теперь так принято, кыхым-кыхым...  дружить? Серьезно? Ага... мы прям так и поверили! ))))  
И если поначалу инициатором переглядок был Кастиэль, то, когда в 4х21 к нему активно и с энтузиазмом присоединился Дин, меня просто вынесло. И камера, уплывающая в небеса. При том, что парни, словно так и надо, продолжают смотреть друг другу в глаза. Так что, если бы раньше я еще может быть (что под большим вопросом) и поверила бы в то, что Дин у нас стойкий натурал, а Кас по нему застрадывает, то после этого душещипательного шипперского момента просто хочется похлопать Дина по плечу, сочувственно заглянуть в глаза и спросить: "Ну что, парень, пропалился?"  
З.Ы. Это я еще скромно промолчала про сплошной вынос мозга в 4х22 и как Дин, уже по собственному почину, проникновенно заглядывал в виноватые глазки Кастиэля, а тот их упорно (скромный наш) отводил._

 _Terrek_Mislow пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 13:30:00  
Ну просто ППКС. Всем докладчикам!  
Есть еще один очаровательный момент, который выносит уже меня, а именно - личное пространство, которое абсолютно игнорируется Кастиэлем. И если поначалу Дин еще как-то дергался, то очень скоро вообще, по-моему, перестал обращать на это внимание.  
Мелочь, а приятно.  
Ну и еще, как он Аластара по башке чем-то твердым приласкал. Гул пошел. Хорошо так пошел.  
Типа: а ну, лапы прочь от моего ангела! И одобряющее эхо фанатов: "Правильно, так его, нечего тут на народное достояние покушаться".   
И еще... еще.. ой, меня, похоже, тоже несет, хи-хи-хи  он никогда не называл Кастиэля "junkless". А вот бедолаге Ури от Дина регулярно доставалось. Особенно на предмет отутствия орехов в ореховницах.  
Пойду я, пожалуй, а то у меня фантазия что-то разыгралась._

 _RaSTudytTya пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 13:41:00  
Quote Terrek_Mislow: “И еще... еще.. ой, меня, похоже, тоже несет, хи-хи-хи  он никогда не называл Кастиэля "junkless". А вот бедолаге Ури от Дина регулярно доставалось. Особенно на предмет отутствия орехов в ореховницах.”  
Убила, солнце, в землю закопала и надпись написала.  Но, кстати, да. Все так и было. В, гы-гы, наличии орехов у своего личного ангела Дин даже не сомневается. А вообще, действительно, он мог обзывать Каса бездушным, бесхребетным, но в том, что тот мужЫк, сомнений не было.  
И тихо себе под нос: охренеть, вы тут разбор полетов замутили! _

_missis_huggins пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 13:47:00  
Еще вспомнились пара моментов.  
Для начала уже, наверное, со всех сторон обмусоленная серия с пытками Аластара. Вот представим на минуту, что Ури явился один и без Каса, ну или с любым другим произвольно выбранным ангелом в качестве небесной чирлидерши. Не знаю, какие у вас мысли, но я думаю, что хрен бы Дин зашел в ту комнату и рискнул встретиться со своей темной стороной. Той, которая пугала его, от которой он бежал уже второй год (глюки в третьем сезоне все помнят?); той, которую он предпочел бы забыть и никогда больше о ней не вспоминать. Он же сам сказал Кастиэлю: "Если я зайду в эту комнату, то тебе не понравится то, что выйдет оттуда". Его просили встретиться лицом к лицу с демоном, который пытал его 30 лет подряд, который сломал его, из-за которого Дин встал на тропу становления демоном.  
Но... его попросил об этом не Уриэль, а Кастиэль. Именно этому ангелу удалось пробиться к Дину, убедить его встретиться с тем ужасом, с которым охотник ни за что не хотел встретиться вновь. Он просто сказал, что отдал бы все, лишь бы Дину не пришлось снова проходить через весь этот кошмар. Но иногда цель выше, чем желания отдельно взятого (лучшего) представителя семейства пернатых и одного задолбанного уже со всех сторон смертного. И Кастиэль потом чувствовал вину перед Дином. Потому что верил, что подвела пентаграмма, которую чертил именно он, Кастиэль; что это он плохо выполнил свою работу, а в результате пострадал Дин. И, махровая ИМХА, конечно, но мне кажется, что именно из-за того, что Кастиэль был в таких расстроенных чувствах, Уриэлю удалось поставить Кастиэля на колени. Будь Кас в более спокойном состоянии, еще не известно, из кого бы перья летели в итоге.  
Ну и похулиганю напоследок. Все помнят шикарнейшую 4х18 и то, как братья просвещались в интернете, что думают о них фанатки? Как Дин возмутился: "Они вообще знают, что мы братья?" А Сэмми такой: "Похоже, их это не волнует". Я лично до сих пор думаю над тем, что Дин, Дин!!! который вечно громко возмущенно вопил на голубую тематику, подумал прежде всего, что они братья. А не мужЫки, в общем-то. И после этого больше ни гу-гу. Все, от Дина на тему гомосексуальных отношений на протяжении целого сезона мы больше протестов не слышали. То есть где-то там, в промежуток времени, который он провел в Аду, Дин перестал так сильно переживать то обстоятельство, что он натурал. До мозга костей. Или уже не натурал, но инцест его все равно продолжает сквикать?  
Конечно, притянуто за уши, но просто, как довод в защиту того, что отношения между Дином и Кастиэлем возможны еще и потому, что тот факт, что ангел находится в теле мужчины, может быть принят совсем не так, как в ранних сезонах.  
Вот теперь я действительно выдохлась.  
Ну, Cas, что скажешь? Вроде бы все основные моменты нашего ОТП мы подняли. Если у тебя и после этого остались сомнения, что пара была бы шикарной, то я уже даже и не знаю, что еще сказать. _

Кастиэль тоже не знал, что сказать. Он внимательно прочитал все, что написали фанатки в ответ на его вопросы. И все же вместо того, чтобы дать влюбленному ангелу надежду, дискуссия еще сильнее убедила его в том, что между ним и Дином ничего, сильнее дружеской привязанности, не может быть. Он понимал, что когда кто-то очень хочет во что-то верить, то любые действия интерпретируются в угоду фантазии и мечте. Но у него не было такой роскоши. Это не было заложено в самой природе его существа. Там, где эти люди видели намек на что-то глубокое, его холодный, аналитический и нечеловеческий ум видел лишь истину.  
А истина заключалась в том, что Дин был прекрасным человеком, в чьем сердце нашлось место и для ангела, которого изгнали с Небес. Но это было чувство товарищества, признания того, что Кастиэль на его стороне, дружеская расположенность. Настолько же далекая от романтической любви, как и братская любовь к Сэму. Дин мог переживать за ангела, волноваться, срываться на него, когда тот в чем-то подводил охотника, радоваться его успехам в понимании людей и даже затащить его в близлежащий бар, чтобы в очередной раз попытаться, любопытства ради, напоить Кастиэля до состояния опьянения. И все же это не было любовью в том понимании этого слова, какое вкладывали в него фанатки.  
Кастиэль пришел к ним, надеясь на то, что они помогут ему обрести хотя бы малую толику веры в то, что Дин когда-нибудь ответит на его чувства. А результате он только окончательно уверился в невозможности этого. Ангелу хотелось просто закрыть компьютер, прекратить терзать себя несбыточными мечтами, но это было бы слишком большой неблагодарностью по отношению к тем, кто хотя бы попытался...

 _curious_Cas пишет в "My Angel of the Lord"  
2009-08-20 14:03:00  
Спасибо вам всем за ответы. Мне очень жаль, но я все равно не верю. Я совершенно уверен в том, что Кастиэль любит Дина, но что Дин может испытывать к нему такое же чувство? Нет, не могу поверить. Дружба, привязанность - да. Дин - удивительный человек, и я всем сердцем желаю ему обрести когда-нибудь свою любовь, но это не будет Кастиэль. Я глубоко поражен силой вашей веры, ее искренностью и непоколебимостью, и за это примите мое уважение.  
Прощайте._

Кастиэль едва успел отправить свой пост в сообщество, когда неожиданно по ноутбуку пробежали тонкие разводы незнакомой ему энергии. Все произошло так быстро, что ангел не успел среагировать, когда энергия неожиданно собралась в один пучок и ударила ему в грудь, отбрасывая Кастиэля от стола к дальней стене. Перед его глазами все померкло, и впервые за всю историю существования мира ангел Божий узнал, что это такое - потерять сознание.

<<<>>>

Был уже поздний вечер, когда усталые охотники вернулись домой. Бобби первым зашел в гостиную и замер на пороге, в изумлении оглядывая комнату.  
\- Черт! Что здесь произошло? - потрясенно выдохнул он.  
Дин оттеснил его плечом, заглянул внутрь и, громко выругавшись, бросился к ангелу, неподвижно лежащему у стены.  
\- Кас! Кас, твою же мать! Очнись!  
Спустя пару секунд к нему присоединился Сэм, который склонился над стоящим на коленях над ангелом братом:  
\- Не думаю, что Кастиэль придет в себя скорее, если ты будешь так его трясти, - прокомментировал он действия старшего.  
Дин метнул на него раздраженный взгляд:  
\- Сэм, ты не в курсе, ангелы вообще могут потерять сознание, если их капитально приложить об стенку?  
\- Понятия не имею, - пожал плечами Сэм и хмыкнул, качая головой, - тоже мне, нашел специалиста по ангелам. Хотя... Его не могли снова насильно вытолкнуть из тела Джимми?  
\- Джимми мертв, - отрезал Дин. - Без Кастиэля это тело не может поддерживать жизнь.  
\- Ну, тогда проверь его пульс, - посоветовал младший брат. - Мы все равно больше ничего не можем сделать, кроме как дождаться, когда Кастиэль выйдет из этого состояния. Может быть, он и поделится с нами тем, что здесь произошло.  
\- Пульс есть, - спустя полминуты отчитался Дин, - нормальный, ровный. Сэм, помоги перетащить его на диван, не оставлять же на полу.  
Устроив ангела поудобнее, Дин остался стоять над ним, с тревогой вглядываясь в его лицо. Для Сэма уже давно не было секретом, что старший братишка сохнет по Кастиэлю, и шок от осознания этого остался в прошлом, поэтому он не удивлялся уже ничему. Винчестер-младший подошел к столу и проверил ноутбук, на экране которого все еще отображалась последняя страница, которую читал ангел. Быстро пробежав глазами по строчкам, Сэм хмыкнул, бросил короткий взгляд на полностью поглощенного своим ангелом Дина, прокрутил страницу вверх и начал уже внимательнее читать дискуссию с самого начала.  
\- Дин, - наконец позвал он брата и мотнул головой на экран, - мне кажется, тебе стоит это прочитать.  
Старший Винчестер недоуменно смотрел на него пару секунд, но подошел.  
\- Что там?  
\- Довольно интересная дискуссия, про тебя, между прочим, - ухмыльнулся Сэм, на всякий случай отходя подальше.  
\- Про меня? - удивленно распахнул глаза Дин и уткнулся в текст.  
\- По-моему, мы здесь будем лишними, - спустя несколько секунд прошептал Сэм на ухо Бобби, который все это время просто наблюдал за суетящимися вокруг ангела Винчестерами, уцепил его за локоть и потащил из комнаты.  
\- Почему это? - вяло попытался сопротивляться старый охотник.  
\- Потом объясню, - тихо хихикнул Сэм, - если ты уверен, что хочешь это знать.  
Поглощенный чтением, Дин даже не заметил их ухода. Ему не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, кто скрывается под ником "curious_Cas", уже сама по себе занудная манера общения в комментариях выдавала ангела с головой. Молодой человек только порадовался тому, что обитательницам сообщества даже в самых безумных снах не могло привидеться, что с ними действительно разговаривал ангел Божий Кастиэль собственной персоной. Иначе, Дин был уверен, тон и содержание их записей радикально отличались бы от того, что он сейчас читал.  
А почитать там было что. Уже с самого начала Дину стало не по себе, что где-то могут существовать люди, которые искренне верили в Дина и Кастиэля вместе, любящих друг друга. И эта их вера была на виду у всех, кому не лень было зайти на этот сайт и почитать то, что там писали фанатки. Смущало лишь то, что речь шла не о книгах Чака, в которых дело заканчивалось его, Дина, смертью и Адом, а о сериале. В котором, судя по всему, зрители были детально, с ужасающей точностью осведомлены о каждом их взгляде каждом вздохе, каждом прикосновении и более-менее содержательном разговоре.  
Возможно, не будь он сейчас настолько обеспокоен состоянием Кастиэля и поглощен чтением дискуссии фанатов, Дин и заинтересовался бы причинами такой потрясающей осведомленности, проверил бы сайт на принадлежность к миру сверхъестественного, заставил бы Сэма детально покопаться в интернете, в общем, отнесся бы к этому, как к еще одной работе. Но сейчас Дин был слишком выбит из колеи тем, как точно эти люди трактовали его поступки, словно увидели сквозь все маски его неуверенность и страх быть отвергнутым. Сэм бы его на смех поднял и издевался еще долгие годы, узнай он о таком радикальном повороте в ориентации старшего братишки. И ладно бы Дин просто вместо девочек стал бы интересоваться мальчиками, но ангел Божий... Это уже граничило с богохульством и извращением. От такого позора он бы еще долго не отмылся.  
И вот сейчас, читая черным по белому фону страницы признание Кастиэля в том, что он любит его, Дина, молодой человек хотел прыгать от радости, обнять своего неуверенного ангела, поцеловать его так, чтобы у того пол ушел из-под ног. А еще Дину хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть влюбленного ангела за шкирку за то, что он, казалось бы созданный для Веры в самом прямом значении этого слова, так и не смог поверить даже в возможность того, что Дин может его полюбить.  
Едва Дин успел дочитать последние записи фанатов, жалеющих о том, что так и не смогли переубедить новичка, и продолжающих дискуссию дальше, как экран ноутбука замигал, с него пропала страница сообщества, а вместо нее на абсолютно белом фоне появились черные буквы крупного текста: "Надеюсь, ты-то хоть понял, что должен сделать дальше? Или Мне, как Отцу Кастиэля, еще и лекцию прочесть, какого обращения Я жду от тебя к одному из Моих сыновей?"  
\- Чтоб я сдох... - только и смог выдохнуть потрясенный Дин.  
"Всегда можно устроить, но он же тебя снова вытащит".  
\- Ни хрена себе... - Дин все никак не мог устаканить в голове то, что с ним сейчас разговаривает Бог... в которого он не верит... не верил...  
"Сейчас ты Меня попросишь доказать, что Я это Он?"  
\- А ты сможешь? - с любопытством спросил Дин.  
"Та страница, которую ты читал, уже достаточное доказательство. Я включил в архитектуру этого мира крохотный кусочек другого. Ненадолго, на время."  
\- А я-то все удивлялся, откуда те дамочки так хорошо осведомлены, - пробормотал парень и тут же возмущенно вскинулся. - Слушай, мужик, может хотя бы объяснишь, почему ты тратишь время на то, чтобы устроить личную жизнь своего сынишки, вместо того, чтобы делом заниматься? У тебя там полный развал и анархия: ангелы, что хотят, то и творят, Апокалипсис уже дышит всем в задницу, а ты тут нашу с Касом "Санту-Барбару" смотришь!  
"У Меня есть План".  
\- Ну, так может поделишься им с нами? Кастиэлю пришлось в бега податься, когда он попытался этот беспредел остановить, и теперь любая пернатая сука без раздумий его угрохает на месте, если встретит. Какая тут, к черту, любовь? Выжить бы...  
"Всему свое время".  
Экран ноутбука замигал, а когда картинка снова стала четкой, то на ней была главная страница поисковика Google.  
\- Вот и поговорили... - озадаченно пробормотал Дин, проверяя историю сессии и не находя там даже намека на такой сайт, как "My angel of the Lord".  
В этот момент с дивана раздался едва слышный стон, и Дину понадобилось меньше пары мгновений, чтобы сорваться со стула и оказаться рядом с пришедшим в себя ангелом. Кастиэль непонимающе озирался, ощупывал себя и растерянно хмурился.  
\- Кас, - позвал его молодой человек, присаживаясь рядом с ним на корточки, - как ты? Что случилось?  
\- Я...  
У Дина аж сердце упало, когда у него возникло страшное подозрение, что он сейчас услышит: "Я не Кас". Но обошлось.  
\- Я не знаю... Энергия... удар... а дальше... дальше темнота.  
\- Это тебя твой Отец небесный приласкал, - злопамятно наябедничал на Бога охотник. - По-родственному, так сказать.  
\- Отец? - удивлению в голосе ангела не была предела. - Но за что?  
Дин смотрел на взъерошенного больше обычного, встрепанного, в одной белой рубашке и помятых брюках, без привычного плаща и пиджака, ангела и чувствовал, как в его груди поднимается волна нежности к этому существу, смотрящему на него сейчас огромными невозможно синими глазами, в которых отражалось непонимание и боль. "За что?" Мог ли этот ангел всего лишь год назад задать с обидой в голосе этот вопрос всемогущему Богу? Скорее, принял бы наказание и еще себя корил за несуществующую вину. Сейчас же... Впрочем, Дин не собирался долго раздумывать на эту тему. Кастиэль изменился и точка. И по его скромному мнению, в лучшую сторону. За что же Отец Небесный так приложил своего ангела? На этот счет у охотника были подозрения.  
Пользуясь тем, что ангел все еще находился в состоянии шока от проявления неодобрения Отца, Дин сгреб его за рубашку, притянул к себе и, не дав Кастиэлю даже возможности возмутиться, начал целовать. Первые пару секунд Кастиэль никак не отреагировал на поцелуй; он испуганно и ошарашенно замер в руках Дина, позволяя тому творить с его телом все, что заблагорассудится.  
Почувствовав, как ангел внезапно напрягся, и поняв, что тот сейчас начнет вырываться, Дин первым отстранился от него.  
\- Вот за это, Кас, - глядя в глаза Кастиэля и мягко улыбаясь, сказал он. - За неверие. За то, что в тебе не было даже надежды, хотя любви - хоть отбавляй.  
\- Ты прочитал... - выдохнул Кастиэль, когда до него дошел смысл сказанного молодым человеком.  
\- И рад этому, - отрезал Дин. - Представить страшно, сколько бы я еще набирался решимости, чтобы признаться. Если бы вообще признался.  
\- Признался в чем?  
\- Господи, ну зачем ты сотворил ангелов такими идиотами? - картинно закатил глаза к потолку Дин. - В том, что я тебя люблю, пернатое ты недоразумение!  
Глаза ангела широко распахнулись, синева в них, казалось бы, стала еще более насыщенной, а в следующий момент Дин уже снова целовал его, и на этот раз Кастиэль даже начал неумело отвечать на поцелуи, хотя и чувствовалось, что он еще толком не знает, что делать со своим языком. Впрочем, судя по собственным робким ласкам, Дин был уверен, что им обоим есть еще чему поучиться. Он ведь тоже толком не знал, как правильно ласкать тело другого мужчины, чтобы доставить ему максимум удовольствия. Хотя Кастиэль и отвечал на его прикосновения с неожиданным для ангела энтузиазмом.  
Когда, тяжело дыша от возбуждения, они снова отстранились друг от друга, Кастиэль уткнулся Дину в плечо лбом и тихо прошептал:  
\- Отец был прав, наказывая меня за отсутствие веры. Я так давно тебя люблю...  
Он не договорил, потому что, наконец-то услышав это признание из уст самого Кастиэля, Дин просто крепко взял его за руку, поднял с дивана и целеустремленно потащил в свою комнату; ангел совершенно не упирался, а наоборот - покорно шел за охотником, даже не спрашивая, куда тот его ведет. Оказавшись в более подходящей обстановке, нежели гостиная, открытая любому любопытному взгляду, Дин решительно сгреб своего ангела в охапку и опрокинул на кровать, накрывая своим телом.  
\- Знаешь, - прошептал он на ухо Кастиэлю, когда они избавили друг друга от одежды и их обнаженные тела соприкоснулись в первый раз. - Название того сайта... просто в точку... My Angel of the Lord.

Конец


End file.
